The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. The resulting increased integration density generally has resulted in improved integrated circuits, such as ones having decreased latency. However, the decrease in minimum feature size and increase in density may result in problems in fabricated integrated circuits that can decrease a yield of the integrated circuits.